vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Te-Fiti
|-|Te-Fiti = |-|Te-Kā = Summary Te-Fiti, also known as Te-Kā, is the main antagonist of Moana. Originally a spirit of life, Te-Fiti appeared in the world when it was only ocean, and, using her life-giving heart, created all masses of land in the world and filling it with life, before returning to rest on an island formed from her own body. Millennia later, the demigod Maui would appear and claim her Heart to gift it to humanity, transforming the life goddess into the fire demon known as Te-Kā, who battled Maui and caused him to lose possession of both the Heart of Te-Fiti and his magical fishhook. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly 4-C | At least High 6-A, possibly 4-C Name: Te-Fiti, Mother Island | Te-Kā Origin: Moana Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Goddess of Life | Demon of Earth and Fire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Turned barren rock and open water into verdant islands in minutes), Plant Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Creation (Instantly fashioned a new fish hook for Maui and created all of the landmasses from seemingly nothing), Size Manipulation (Can grow into the size of a mountain) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magma Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Created all land masses in the world back when it was only inhabited by the ocean), possibly Star level (Effortlessly created a new fishhook for Maui) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Star level (Should be no weaker than Te-Fiti, comparable to Maui) Speed: At least Superhuman by virtue of sheer size, at least Subsonic reactions (On par with Maui) Lifting Strength: At least Class E, possibly Stellar (Her full form is that of an island, comparable to Maui) Striking Strength: At least Multi Continent Class, possibly Star Class (Comparable to Te-Kā) | At least Multi Continent Class, possibly Star Class (Damaged and nearly destroyed Maui’s fishhook with a single direct hit) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Star level | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Star level Stamina: Very high Range: Several kilometers by virtue of size, Planetary with her powers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Although her personality is not delved into deeply in the film, Te-Fiti is known to be a wise and powerful goddess who created the landmasses and all life, being respected for her benevolence and power. However, as Te-Kā, she is berserk and bestial from the agony of having her heart torn from her chest, clawing at her foes and clambering around on all fours. Nevertheless, she remains a capable combatant, being more than capable of matching Maui even with his fish hook, swatting him out of the sky when he tried to evade her blows as an eagle. Weaknesses: If her heart is removed, Te-Fiti will revert into Te-Kā | Due to her lava-based physiology, Te-Kā will harden into rock if exposed to large quantities of water (However, she has shown the ability to reignite her body in seconds if this happens) Key: Te-Fiti | Te-Kā Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconlusive Matches: Category:Disney Category:Moana Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Gods Category:Life and Death Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spirits Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Giants Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magma Users Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists